Running Away
by katrinawildkat
Summary: When Scott deserts her to go on a date with Jean, Rogue takes off, but who follows her? Rogue/?
1. Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, and I'm really bad at writing accents too

Rogue brushed the white strand of her hair off her face and took a glance at Scott Summers across the lunch room. He was sitting at his usual table with Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner, and Evan Daniels. They had offered her plenty of times to be able to sit with them but she always refused. She may have been an X-Men along with them, but it didn't mean she had to be they're friends. "Hey Rogue."

Rogue looked up and saw her friend. "Hey Risty."

"So what are we looking at today?" She asked sitting next to Rogue and glanced at the direction she was looking at. "Oh I see a Scott Summers at three o-clock."

Rogue shook her head and took a bite of her tuna sandwich. "Ah wasn` lookin` at Scott."

"Sure you weren't." Risty smiled.

"Ah could have been lookin` at another table."

"Right, well when are you going to tell him you like him?"

"I don` like Scott."

"Sure you just stare at him every day at school, and I mean you both live in the same house."

Rogue shook her head. "It wouldn ever work. Jean's always `round him."

"Oh Miss Perky Cheer Leader. Forgot about her." Risty sighed. "I got to get going. Stupid make-up test." She said making a face and left the cafeteria."

Todd Tolansky looked over at Rogue who was currently sitting by herself. "Yo I don't get it. She left us to be with those geeks and she won't even sit with them."

"She never sat with us either." Lance Alvers said.

"Well, maybe we can get her back on our side." Fred Dukes suggested taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"Like, how?" Peitro Maximoff asked. "Those X-Geeks won't let us any where near her."

"Yo, let's check out." Todd said getting out of his seat and started walking towards Rogue's table.

"What are they like trying to do?" Kitty Pryde asked.

"Probably test us" Jean Grey told her. "They've been trying to talk to Rogue all week, but Scott hasn't let them near her."

"We can't chance them turning her against us again." Scott said.

"Dude trust me. Rogue can't stand them." Evan Daniels said opening his bad of chips.

"How come she von't sit with us?" Kurt Wagner asked stealing some fries off of Kitty's plate.

"Kurt hey!" Kitty said smacking his head. "Those are like mine."

"Sorry Keety." He said smiling.

"Hey Roguey." Todd said smiling at her.

"Go away swamp breath." She said not looking up.

"So why won't you sit with your new friends?"

"They're not mah friends."

"Yo sure does seem like it at times. Leaving us to be with them."

"Ah'm givin` your last warnin` before ah take off mah glove."

"I get it." Todd said getting out to the chair. "Just wanted to let you know we wouldn't kick you out if you came back." He said hurrying back to the table.

"What happened?" Lance asked.

"She threatened to take her glove off."

Peitro sighed. "You probably breathed on her."

"Scott where are you going?" Jean asked.

"Just to see how Rogue is." He said. "I'll try and get her to come sit with us."

Jean nodded. "Good luck."

"Now the hero comes in." Fred chuckled.

Rogue pushed her lunch away and took out her English homework. She didn't feel like doing it since it was due in a month, but she needed something to get her mind off Scott. "Hi Rogue."

Rogue sighed silently and looked up. "Hi Scott."

"Mind if I sit?"

"No go ahead."

"Just wanted to see if you were okay, you seemed a little upset after Tolansky left."

"Ah'm fine."

"Okay, well if you want to sit with us, you can."

"Ah know."

"Isn't that the English project?"

"Yeah, thought ah'd kind of get started."

"Did you need any help with it?" He asked. "I mean I can probably help you out tomorrow night."

"That would be nice."

"Good, then tomorrow night I'll find my papers which I think i stuck in the bottom of my backpack."

Rogue smiled. "Now how are you goin` to find `em now?"

Scott shrugged and smiled at Rogue. "I have no clue."

"This is disgusting." Peitro said looking away.

"I think you're just jealous." Lance said glaring at Kurt who was teasing Kitty.

"I think you're both crazy." Todd said shutting up after both boys shot him a deadly look.


	2. Study Date?

"So what happened after I left yesterday?" Risty asked Rogue on the phone the next afternoon.

"Todd Tolansky came over and bothered me." Rogue asked.

"Gross." She said making a face even if she knew her friend couldn't see it. "Anything with Scott?"

"Actually, yes." Rogue giggled. "He offered to help me with the English project tonight."

"Ooh a date."

"It's not a date, Risty."

"Sure you call it not a date now, but later you'll call it a date."

Rogue heard laughter coming down the stairs. "I'll call ya later."

"It was kind of cute." Jean giggled.

"It was like so not cute." Kitty insisted. "It was disgusting."

"What happened?"

"Lance sent Kitty a bunch of flowers pulled from the ground, dirt, worms, and all." Jean laughed.

Rogue smiled. "At least he's thoughtful."

"Like no way. Lance Alvers is so gross."

"Vhich zis vhy you kissed his cheek when he left from joining us?" Kurt asked as he entered the kitchen in search for a snack.

"Kurt like shut up!"

"Easy there half pint." Logan said.

The phone rang and Evan answered it. "Hello?" He paused for a few second. "Yeah, I'll tell her." He hung up. "Hey Rogue, Risty just wanted to ask if you're going to call it a study date."

Rogue's face turned bright red. "A date?" Jean asked. "With who?"

"No one." She said leaving the room.

"Vhoa, every time you try to find things out about her, she always leaves." Kurt said biting into an apple with his fangs.

"Just give her some time." Ororo told the kids. "I'm guessing Rogue is still feeling on the outside."

"If you say so Auntie O." Evan said.

Rogue went into her bedroom which she shared with Kitty and decided to take a small nap before she had to meet with Scott. she smiled as she laid her head on her pillow and shut her eyes.

"Hey Scott." Jean said smiling at him.

"Oh hey Jean." He said looking up from his book.

"Did you want to catch a movie with Kurt and Kitty?"

"Sure, I'd love to." He said putting his book down. "Just let me get my coat."

"Evan did you want to like come?" Kitty asked.

"Nah, I'll stay." Evan said. "I think there was supposed to be some sort of monster movie on tonight."

"Ve'll see you later." Kurt said.

Rogue slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was almost seven and time to study with Scott. she went into the bathroom and washed up and reapplied her make up, grabbed her English book and papers and went downstairs into the living room. "Hey Evan."

"Hey Rogue." He said flipping through the channels.

"Have ya seen Scott?"

"Yeah, you just missed her."

"What do ya mean?"

"He just went to the movies with Jean, Kitty and Kurt." He said. "Did you need something?"

Rogue felt her heart fall from her chest and sink into her stomach. "No." She said going upstairs and back into her room and began to pack.

"This is crazy!" Peitro said angrily as he slammed her Science book. Since the remark Todd said yesterday at lunch he hasn't been bale to get Rogue out of his head. He grabbed his coat and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Mystique asked.

"Out."

"Yo what's his problem?" Todd asked.

"Did you boys tease him in any way?" She asked.

"Well, Todd did yesterday." Fred said.

Mystique shot a look at Todd. "How?"

"Just about how he kept talking about Rogue during lunch."

"He teased Lance about Kitty too." Fred added.

"Shut up!"

Rogue wiped the tears from her eyes and she kept walking. She had packed up everything she could carry and left the mansion. luckily Logan was off on his motorcycle, Ororo and the professor were at a meeting of some sort, and Evan was into the monster movie on the television. She couldn't believe Scott had forgotten about her. he promised to help her, but he goes out with Jean instead. Walking quickly and not really seeing her surroundings she bumped into someone. "Ah'm sorry."

"Rogue?"

"Peitro?" She asked. "What are ya doin` out here?"

"Just taking a walk." He said looking at her bag. "Going on a trip?"

"No."

"Then you must be running away."

Rogue adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Can ah pass?"

"Not until you tell me."

"Fine, ah'm runnin` away. Ah hate it there."

"Though you liked them and that's why you left us."

"Ah'm not gettin` into an argument with ya right now Peitro."

"Need a place to hide?"

"Like with ya'll?"

"No, once those geeks find out you ran away the first place they'll look is ours."

"Ah don` know."

"It's just a small cave in the middle of the woods, used to go there to think."

"But..."

"No one will know you're there but me." Peitro promised her. "I'll try my hardest to block Jean Grey of Xavier from reading my mind."

Rogue sighed. "Fine."

"Come on."

"That movie was like the best of movies ever." Kitty giggled as she saw someone familiar. "Hi Risty."

"Oh hi." Risty said as she saw Scott with Jean. "Where's Rogue?"

"At the mansion still." Kurt said finishing up his popcorn.

"Aren't you supposed to be with her?" She asked Scott.

"Why would he be with Rogue?" Jean asked confused

"You promised to help her with her English project, didn't you?"

Scott gasped. "I completely forgot."

"Good luck getting her to speak to you now." Risty called after them.

Evan snapped his head up as he heard the door open. "Dude don't do that to me."

"Sorry." Scott said hurrying upstairs and knocked on Rogue and Kitty's door. with no response he went downstairs. "She's not answering."

"Who?" Evan asked.

"Rogue, I forgot I promised to help her with that English project."

"Yeah, she came downstairs asking where you were and went back up to her room."

"I'll get her." Kitty said going up to her room.

Logan chuckled as he came in with Ororo and Xavier. "Funny Chuck."

They heard a scream coming from upstairs and rushed up. "Vhat zis it Keety?"

"She's gone."

"Who's gone?" Ororo asked entering the room and gasped.

"What is it?" The other asked noticing the room was practically half empty.

"Where's Rogue?" Scott asked.


	3. Running

"This is crazy!" Peitro said angrily as he slammed her Science book. Since the remark Todd said yesterday at lunch he hasn't been bale to get Rogue out of his head. He grabbed his coat and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Mystique asked.

"Out."

"Yo what's his problem?" Todd asked.

"Did you boys tease him in any way?" She asked.

"Well, Todd did yesterday." Fred said.

Mystique shot a look at Todd. "How?"

"Just about how he kept talking about Rogue during lunch."

"He teased Lance about Kitty too." Fred added.

"Shut up!"

Rogue wiped the tears from her eyes and she kept walking. She had packed up everything she could carry and left the mansion. luckily Logan was off on his motorcycle, Ororo and the professor were at a meeting of some sort, and Evan was into the monster movie on the television. She couldn't believe Scott had forgotten about her. he promised to help her, but he goes out with Jean instead. Walking quickly and not really seeing her surroundings she bumped into someone. "Ah'm sorry."

"Rogue?"

"Peitro?" She asked. "What are ya doin` out here?"

"Just taking a walk." He said looking at her bag. "Going on a trip?"

"No."

"Then you must be running away."

Rogue adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Can ah pass?"

"Not until you tell me."

"Fine, ah'm runnin` away. Ah hate it there."

"Though you liked them and that's why you left us."

"Ah'm not gettin` into an argument with ya right now Peitro."

"Need a place to hide?"

"Like with ya'll?"

"No, once those geeks find out you ran away the first place they'll look is ours."

"Ah don` know."

"It's just a small cave in the middle of the woods, used to go there to think."

"But..."

"No one will know you're there but me." Peitro promised her. "I'll try my hardest to block Jean Grey of Xavier from reading my mind."

Rogue sighed. "Fine."

"Come on."

"That movie was like the best of movies ever." Kitty giggled as she saw someone familiar. "Hi Risty."

"Oh hi." Risty said as she saw Scott with Jean. "Where's Rogue?"

"At the mansion still." Kurt said finishing up his popcorn.

"Aren't you supposed to be with her?" She asked Scott.

"Why would he be with Rogue?" Jean asked confused

"You promised to help her with her English project, didn't you?"

Scott gasped. "I completely forgot."

"Good luck getting her to speak to you now." Risty called after them.

Evan snapped his head up as he heard the door open. "Dude don't do that to me."

"Sorry." Scott said hurrying upstairs and knocked on Rogue and Kitty's door. with no response he went downstairs. "She's not answering."

"Who?" Evan asked.

"Rogue, I forgot I promised to help her with that English project."

"Yeah, she came downstairs asking where you were and went back up to her room."

"I'll get her." Kitty said going up to her room.

Logan chuckled as he came in with Ororo and Xavier. "Funny Chuck."

They heard a scream coming from upstairs and rushed up. "Vhat zis it Keety?"

"She's gone."

"Who's gone?" Ororo asked entering the room and gasped.

"What is it?" The other asked noticing the room was practically half empty.

"Where's Rogue?" Scott asked.


	4. Searching

"All her stuff is like totally gone." Kitty said.

"I'll try to find her on Cerebro." Xavier said leaving.

"Why would she take off?" Evan asked.

Scott sighed. "It's my fault. I promised her yesterday I'd help her out with our English project and I went to the movies instead."

"Scott this isn't your fault." Jean told him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Vell Risty had a some-what knowledge of this happening." Kurt said.

"How so?" Ororo asked.

"She was like good luck getting her to talk to you now. Rogue probably like told her."

"This is a cave?" Rogue asked looking at the small area surrounded by stone and moss.

"Yeah well, didn't want you getting lost in a huge cave." Peitro told her. "I'll try and get some blankets down here tonight without the others suspecting any thing.""

"Why ya bein` so nice to me?"

Peitro shrugged. "Don't know."

Rogue sighed and put her bag down. "Well, thanks."

"I'll try and get your homework for you. Mystique would kill me for not letting you do your academics."

"Yeah well, she'll scold ya for hidin` me too."

"I'll take my chances." He told her. "I'll be back."

Rogue nodded and leaned against the wall and sat down. "Take your time."

Xavier entered the living room and sighed. "I can't find her any way."

"But she has to be somewhere." Scott said. "Where would she be?"

"If Rogue did run away, wouldn't she go to someone she trusted." Jean told them.

"I think I like know." Kitty said.

"Yo where did you go?" Todd asked as Peitro entered the house.

"I went out all right." He said speeding upstairs and into his room shutting the door behind him.

"Was that Peitro?" Lance asked.

Todd nodded. "He's in his room." He said as there was a knock at the door. Todd answered it. "What?"

"Where is she?" Cyclops asked.

Fred, Lance, and Mystique entered the living room and stood behind Todd. At the door was the X-Men all suited up. "What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"Vhere's Rogue?" Nightcrawler asked.

"How should we know." Lance said.

"Well, she's like missing and her stuff is gone and the only place she'd run to is like this dump." Shadowcat said.

"Well, Rogue is not here." Mystique told them transforming into Raven Darkholme. "Feel free to check out the place if you wish."

"Don't mind if we do." Wolverine said entering first followed by Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Jean, Spyke, and Storm.

Peitro heard voices from downstairs and groaned. "Great not now." He said quickly putting the blankets back into his closet along with the extra pillow and hurried downstairs. "What are they doing here?"

"They seem to be looking for Rogue." Raven told him. "Did you see her on your walk?"

"No, didn't really see anyone but some jocks." He said.

"No sign of her." Storm said.

Cyclops growled. "If any of you are hiding her somewhere..."

"You'll what? Blast us?" Lance asked. "Get out of our house Cyke."

"Come on." Jean told him. "We'll look around town some more and contact her friend Risty. Maybe she went over there."

"Fine." He said.

"Someone has a temper." Fred said.

"Well, it seems as if Rogue has more guts then I thought she did." Raven told her boys. "If you do find her bring her here."

They four boys nodded and went they're separates ways in the house. Peitro went back up to his room, grabbed the blankets and the pillow and sped out of the house without any one seeing him. He hurried past the neighborhoods and into the woods and into the cave. "Rogue?"

"Ah'm here." She said.

"Here, these were the warmest in my closet."

"Thanks, did they come lookin` for me?"

"Yeah, they came. Summers almost blasted us too."

Rogue shook her head. "It's his fault ya know."

"Why?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Yesterday in lunch he promised to help me with our English project which wasn` due for another month, but when I woke up from a nap an` Evan told me he went to the movies with Jean, Kurt, an` Kitty."

"What hurt you more Rogue?" Peitro asked her. "The part of Summers forgetting about his promise or him being with Jean?"

Rogue never answered him. She just stared at the wall pulling her knees to her chest and hugged them. "Rogue, he's a jerk okay."

"Ah know."

"I better get back, but I'll come right after school okay."

"Ya don` hafta."

"I know, but I want to. You planning on putting up an electrical fence just to keep people out? Cause I need a warning in advance."

Rogue smiled. "No fences."

"Well, I did my good deed for the night."

"What was that?"

"I got you to smile, didn't I?"

Rogue laughed. "G*night Peitro."

"And to laugh." He said smiling as he ran off."


	5. Guilty Conscience

Rogue smiled to herself as Peitro left. She stood up and walked over to the blankets and the pillow he left for her. Getting everything set up as a bed she moved towards the back of the small cave and fell asleep.

Kitty sighed as she woke up and noticed Rogue's bed was still empty. She phased into the hall way and into the bathroom which luckily no one was in it. She headed downstairs to see everyone at the table trying to eat breakfast. "Was she there when you woke up?" Jean asked her.

Kitty shook her head. "I have like no idea where she is." She said taking her seat next to Kurt.

"I still say the Brotherhood is lying." Scott said.

"Either way you kids still have to go to school." Logan said. "With luck Rogue will be there."

"Vell she better be." Kurt said.

"I will search for her again." Xavier said.

"But how can she not show up?" Evan asked confused as the kids looked at they're professor.

"If Rogue is in a small area it is most likely not to show on Cerebro." He told them.

"Have you tried to like contact her?"

He nodded. "I got no response."

Scott sighed as she stood up. "I just hope wherever she is that she's okay."

Ororo nodded. "We'll do a check around the neighborhood and other places while you kids are at school. you better go or you'll be late."

Lance sighed as he knocked on Peitro's door. "Come on we're going to be late!"

"Just go in." Todd said.

Lance shrugged and opened the door. "Peitro?" He looked around the room and didn't see him friend any where. "Great where is that jerk?"

"Well, where is he?" Fred asked taking a bite of his breakfast.

"He's not there. His school bag is gone too."

"Ya didn` hafta bring me breakfast, Peitro."

"I know, but I didn't want you to starve or anything while you're here Rogue." He said smiling at her. "There's also enough for your lunch too. I know I won't be able to get here till after school."

"Don` worry `bout it."

Peitro chuckled. "If you say so and did you want any one to know?"

Rogue thought for a second. "If ya can tell Risty, ah'm all right."

Peitro nodded. "You got it." He said looking at his watch. "I'll be back, I promise."

"Ah know." She said smiling back as he ran off. She shook her head. "This is Peitro, ah'm thinkin` of, ah must be ill." She said feeling her forehead. "No, then why do ah feel weird `round him."

Scott waited near Rogue's locker hoping she would show up, Risty did instead. "Hey Scott, any sign of Rogue yet?"

He shook his head. "None, we searched all over and we can't find her."

Risty sighed. "She'll show up. She's probably just angry at you."

"I didn't think she'd be so mad."

Risty chuckled. "You're kidding me right?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused.

"Forget it. Just find her okay." She said heading to her class.

"Where were you this morning?" Lance asked Peitro as soon as he came to his locker.

"I went for a small run, wasn't sure how long I was going to be." He told him.

"Well, you missed the third degree looks Summers has been giving us."

Peitro looked and saw Risty heading to her class. He would tell her later his news about Rogue. "Yeah, well I have a class with Summers now so I'll get it for the entire forty minutes."

"Yo, come on." Todd said. "Daniels and blue dude are coming this way."

The four guys nodded and went to class. Evan shook his head. "They're up to something."

"Vell they better tell us vhere Rogue zis." Kurt told him. "Maybe Jean can help."

Evan shrugged. "We'll see."

Kitty sighed sadly and hoped that Rogue was okay. She wasn't close to her since Rogue didn't let anyone at the mansion get close to her. She sighed again and finished her work.

"So is it true about the rumors?" Duncan Matthews asked Jean.

"What rumors?" She asked.

"That Rogue is missing."

"She's not really missing." Jean said. "She's just ran away we think."

"Well, if you want me and some of the guys on the team can help search for her. not that we like her or think of her as a friend, but for a favor to you."

Jean smiled. "Thanks Duncan. But you better run that idea passed Scott first. He the one feeling responsible for it."

"No problem." Duncan said smiling.

Peitro watched Risty come out of her class talking with Scott probably wandering about rogue and ran to her locker, slipped a paper in and ran off to lunch. He smiled as he sat down with his tray.

"I don't know. I mean would Rogue leave the state?" Risty asked opening her locker.

Scott shook his head. "I don't think she would. she seemed fine to me while she was at the mansion, she kept her distance from all of us but still nothing unusual towards her behavior." He noticed a folded paper fell from her locker. "Here."

"What's this?" Risty asked.

Scott shrugged. "It fell out of your locker." He told her.

Risty opened it and gasped. "Scott read this."

Scott looked over Risty's shoulder and his eyes widened.

Risty,

Rogue is okay, she will be gone for a while. Do not worry about hr.

A Friend

"Someone wrote this on the computer that's obvious." Scott said. "We can check it for fingerprints to see who else touched it besides us."

"Well, everyone in this school has access to any computer here and printing things out all the time." She said as they hurried to lunch.

"Hey Risty." Kitty said.

"We found this." Risty said putting the note in front of them. "don't touch it. Scott said he's going to check for fingerprints."

"Well, someone knows where she is, but where?" Evan asked.


	6. The Kiss

"But like where is she?" Kitty asked.

"Ve'll find her." Kurt said putting his arm around Kitty's shoulder.

"Well if you guys hear anything let me know." Risty said walking off to sit at her own table.

Jean shook her head. "She's really worried about Rogue."

"They're best friends." Scott said. "Great, just what we need." He said as Duncan and his friends came over to the table.

"Summers can we talk with you?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it Duncan?"

"We want to help out in the search for your friend Rogue."

Everyone's jaw dropped except for Jean's who knew about this. "But you guys don't even like Rogue." Evan said.

"Look, she goes to this school doesn't she?" One of the guys asked. "We'd do the same if it was either of you guys."

Scott sighed. "All right, we can start the search after school."

Duncan, Paul, and the others nodded and walked back to they're table. "Jean you didn't seem like so totally shocked like the rest of us when Duncan asked to help."

"He asked me earlier, but I told him he had to run it by Scott first since he's kind of leader."

Scott sighed. "I just hope she's okay."

Rogue sighed as she finished her homework, but her English. She couldn't stand to even look at it, it reminded her too much of Scott. She looked over at the extra food and smiled. _It was nice of him, but why would he help me_, she thought. She smiled secretly thinking of Peitro now. His hair, those eyes, and that smile. She shook her head. _No ah can` think of him like that. He's the enemy._

Lots of students gathered outside the school in search for Rogue. The Brotherhood were shocked at how many people they got to help. The football team, the basketball team since Evan was on it, the cheer leaders, and the soccer team, including Risty and Scott's friend Paul. Peitro shook his head. "Forget this I'm going."

"Where?" Lance asked.

"Any place those X-Geeks can't find me." He said running off.

Evan looked and saw Peitro run off out of the corner of his eye. He leaned towards Jean. "Think you can read they're minds?" Jean nodded and looked at the Brotherhood.

__

Yo why is Rogue so important all of the sudden? She was only friends with that girl Risty. I wonder where she is.

I want a cheese burger and fries, no extra fries, and a triple cheese burger and a large drink.

When I find out what that crazy speed demon is up to I'll strangle him. Wasn't in his room this morning and was almost late to school. Hey what's Kurt doing putting his arm around Kitty?

Jean sighed. "Todd seems kind of worried about Rogue, Fred's thinking of food, and Lance suspects Peitro knows where Rogue is." She whispered to Evan. "Where is Peitro?"

"He ran off some where." He told her. "We should let Scott know."

Jean nodded and walked over to Scott. "Hey."

"Hey, it seems like everyone in school is helping out." He said confused.

"Well, I got the girls soccer team, the cheer leaders, and the football team. Evan got the basketball team to help out, I think the boys soccer team decided to come since the girls team would be here." She said. "We think we know who sent Risty that note."

"Who?"

"Peitro."

"Why would that jerk do that?"

"Because I read they're minds." She said glancing at the Brotherhood. "The only one who is some what worried is well Todd, not idea why. Fred has food on his mind as usual, and Lance suspects Peitro."

"Rogue?"

"Peitro?"

Peitro smiled and entered the cave making sure no one had followed him or was watching him. "I have some bad news."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Summers has practically the entire school out looking for you so I don't know how long you'll be safe hiding here."

Rogue sighed and looked at the ground. "The entire school?"

"Yeah I gave Risty a note saying you were fine but Scott was around and I think he went a little crazy." He said sitting next to her. "You didn't eat much.

"Ah know, guess runnin` away gave me a lost appetite."

"Yeah, well eat okay. Don't need you real weak." He said smiling at her.

"Peitro can ah ask ya somethin` important?" She asked looking at him.

"Sure Rogue."

"Ah know ah already asked ya this but why are ya helpin` me? Ah mean we're supposed to be enemies, right?"

Peitro thought for a second and looked at Rogue's face. "Maybe I've taken a liking to you."

Rogue blushed and looked at the ground once again. Peitro chuckled and lifted Rogue's head up. "Hey it's okay."

"Ah know but ah'm not supposed to like ya."

"Well, I'm not supposed to like you, but hey enemies can like enemies. Look at Lance and Kitty."

Kurt's doin` his best to make Lance jealous ya know."

He nodded, "Yeah I know. trust me on that Roguey."

"Ya know the only person whoever called me Roguey was Lance."

"Well, I stole the name from him." He smiled. "Okay by you?"

Rogue nodded and looked in his eyes. _Ah can` look him in the eyes, ah do and somethin` bad will happen. _She said not being able to help herself. Peitro looked into Rogue's eyes as well and leaned towards her. _Man this is going to hurt, but I can't help it. _Rogue felt herself leaning towards Peitro as well when they're lips touched. They both gasped as Rogue's power went to work. She quickly pushed Peitro away from her and huddled into the corner. "What did ah do?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Professor Xavier gasped. 'Jean, I found her.'


	7. The Truth

Jean looked up. 'Where is she Professor?'

'In the woods, some sort of cave, she had just used her powers. I will have Ororo and Logan meet you kids there.'

Jean sighed with relief and looked at Scott. "The professor found her."

Scott nodded. "Attention everyone. It seems that Rogue has been found so the search is off. We thank you for your help either way."

Everyone started talking and left. "Vhere zis she?" Kurt asked.

"In the woods. Some sort of cave."

"I know where it is." Lance said as he stood behind the X-Men with Toad and Fred. "Peitro goes there a lot."

"I knew he had something to do with this." Evan said angrily.

"Then let's like go." Kitty said.

Ororo saw the cave and carefully went in. "Rogue?" She asked as she heard crying.

Rogue still huddled in the corner hugging her knees. "Ah didn` mean to."

Ororo looked and saw Peitro laying on the ground unconscious from her touch. "Honey it's okay. The others are coming."

Rogue looked up at Ororo. "Ah didn` mean to touch him."

"I know." She said as she looked up and saw Logan.

"You do know you gave everyone a scare stripes." He told her as Peitro began to stir. "You okay kid?"

Peitro nodded and looked at Rogue who had tears in her eyes. "Roguey it's okay. I'm fine."

Ororo and Logan exchanged looks realizing what had happened. "We'll let you two talk." She said leading Logan out of the cave.

"Ah thought ya were never goin` to speak to me again after what ah did."

Peitro shook his head. "Roguey listen to me. It's my fault too you know. I knew you couldn't touch any one and I guess I wanted to kiss you so bad I forgot about it."

"But..." Rogue started to say but Peitro shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We'll find some way around your powers sooner or later."

Scott came to a halt when he saw Ororo and Logan standing outside a cave. "Is she in there?"

Ororo nodded as Scott went to go in. "Not so fast there bub." Logan said.

"But..."

"Rogue is fine." Ororo said. "She and Peitro should be talking right now."

"Talking is the least of our problems Ro." Logan chuckled. "Don't try reading our minds Red, we won't tell anything."

Jean sighed. "We'll find out soon enough."

"Vell how about now." Kurt said teleporting.

"Elf get back here!" Logan yelled.

Rogue and Peitro heard Logan and turned to see Kurt next to them. "Vhat's going on?"

Peitro chuckled. "Another time blue dude." He said standing up put his hand out. "Come on, Summers is probably throwing a huge fit now."

Rogue nodded and took Peitro's hand as he helped her to her feet. Grabbing they're packs they went out of the cave. "Vait for me!" Kurt said teleporting out of the cave.

"Well?" Kitty asked.

"You von't believe your eyes. It's too terrible to describe."

Ororo moved out of the way as Rogue and Peitro came out of the cave. "Patch things up?"

Rogue blushed slightly and nodded. "I'm confused." Fred said.

Lance said. "You're always confused unless it's about food, but I am too kind of."

"You knew exactly where she was the entire time?" Scott asked Peitro angrily.

"Yeah, I did. I gave that note to Risty, also made sure none of my fingerprints were on it." Peitro grinned. "What are you so angry about? It's your fault she took off." 

"Peitro, don` start now." Rogue told him.

"You're okay right?" Scott asked ignoring Peitro.

"Ah'm fine." She said.

"I'm so sorry Rogue. I didn't mean to forget about our homework thing, honest."

"It's all right Scott. Ah don` blame ya any more."

"Did you want to do it tonight?"

"Ah can` tonight."

"Why?" Jean asked as she read Rogue's mind as easy as a book and gasped. "Oh my god."

"Ask Jean."

Scott and the others looked at Jean who smiled. "She has a date tonight."

"What?" They asked shocked looking at Rogue. "Who?"

"Just a guy ah kissed."

"She's kissed a guy?" Kitty asked looking at Peitro. "Oh my like totally god. That is going to cause total chaos at the mansion."

"I think something could be worked out half pint." Logan said. "Come on, let's all go back to the mansion and have a nice long talk."

"Does this mean we have to come to?" Todd asked.

"Ah guess, ah mean Peitro's goin` too."

"He is?" Lance asked.

Peitro shrugged. "Hey, I can't go against her. She may never kiss me again."

Rogue covered Peitro's mouth with her gloves hand. "No givin` away secrets."

Scott shook his head. "This is unreal."

"Well it could have been you kissing her if you hadn't blown it." Peitro told him grabbing his backpack with one hand and Rogue's hand with his other. "Come on, we'll race you."

Xavier was happy to know that Rogue was all right. "You promise not to do this again?"

"Ah promise." She said nodding.

"Trust me she won't do it ever again." Peitro said smiling as he took Rogue's hand.

Scott glared over at Peitro and Rogue holding hands. _That could have been me_, he thought to himself and turned away.

************

should I make a sequel?


End file.
